Problem: If $a + b = 1$ and $x + y + z = 9$, what is $9z + 9x + 2a + 9y + 2b$ ?
Answer: $= 2a + 2b + 9x + 9y + 9z$ $= (2) \cdot (a + b) + (9) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (2) \cdot (1) + (9) \cdot (9)$ $= 2 + 81$ $= 83$